A (minor) Repeat in History
by thyscifigeek2yee
Summary: People often say "like father, like daughter" and in a lot of cases, its true... but for drugs? At the young age of 15, Madeline finds herself accidentally stumbling upon her father's footstep, and the "British Government" turns her life upside down with her godfather's aid.
1. Chapter 1

Madeline sat in agony. The dozens of drumming heart beats rhythmically separately in the background along with the roaring of raspy breaths in ecstasy and pain. Even with the windows boarded up, everything was so bright it stung, and the smell, ooh god the smell. Aged and fresh vomit, piss, shit, cum, blood, and sweat. She had gotten herself frozen in a coke house. Madeline loved the high, she loved to be high, but the only problem is that her conic heightened peripheral condition gets worse with it. God how did she end up like this?

She's been propped against a wall sitting on the edge of a mattress with more diseases than one would like our even want to know for days. Could it of been a week? Madeline just wants to be back home, she needs her prescription that is made by either her father or her god father, her own bed, and food. The light shifted in front of her, automatically she thinks it's a new straggler, the sound of their weight on the floor boards wasn't a skinny shuffle, but a normal average weight. Who was this?

She waited till the mystery man was in her field of view, and was hurt to see who it was. Obviously it was her uncle. Mycroft, the British government and the most annoying relative who always found her. Madeline never asked why Sherlock or john ever found her. Well for the next month knew that she's going to stay with him, detoxing. The disappointment was apparent on Mycroft's face as he picked her up.

He also knew what was going on in her mind, on the inside she can't feel anything move, or consciously move any limb, however her eyes still move giving off more thought than someone might think. Mycroft picked Madeline up and carried her to his car, and climbed in beside her.

"To my house, please" he told his driver, and they were on their way.

Shortly through the drive Mycroft covered Madeline's eyes to help lower her overall sensory intake till they arrived home. She figured that she was finally starting to "defrost" because her sense of time was completely thrown off, and they were already home.

"Take Madeline to her special room, and make sure it's supplied..." Mycroft ordered and got out of the car.

When he removed his hand from Madeline's eyes all she wanted to do was scream but all she could do was cry. The man that was previously driving the two picked her up, and she noticed that it was Steve. Madeline was soon in her room, on her bed and staring at her blank ceiling. After a while someone came into her room and moved things around, it sounded like Steve was making sure she had food for the next week. That's the schedule Mycroft set for Madeline whenever he did find her.

she would spend a month, the four and a half weeks, totally recovering, first week is detoxing, second week is as she named it starvation, third recovery, fourth preparation, and the half is re-entry. Thankfully Madeline was finally going to sleep, her eyes slowly closed as the world around her became dull, and silent, now she would sleep till her body would wake her up begging for another high.

Meanwhile Mycroft was in his office taking to rest of the night off, finding his dear niece who takes after his brother a little too much sometimes, was always exhausting. He took a sip of his drink and texted his brother

"The month starts today. MH"

Mycroft set down his phone and drink, and stared into the fireplace thinking of how to break this cycle that Madeline has. So far the method he used for Sherlock wasn't working for his niece. His phone buzzed with another text.

"Where was it this time? SH"

Mycroft sighed and replied with the address, and thought that maybe having her stay at his house for a longer period of time, or maybe switch to a public school... he looked at his phone.

"Have her stay there longer. John is going to have her enlisted into a different school. You're getting slow. SH"


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft rolled his eyes at sherlocks last remark, and texted back that he agreed and will have some of her personal effects sent over. Before he end the night he checked on the cameras in her room to make sure she was still there and okay.

Madeline woke up with a start presumably from a bad dream but she didn't remember any of it, so she moved on and used her bathroom. Ignoring how tired she was Madeline took a long and we'll needed shower trying her best to cleanse her whole body. About an hour later she exited her bathroom, put on clean pajamas, and pulled her hair into a pony tail, and headed out. Madeline took a little bit to find Mycroft because she didn't know what day, or even what time it was, and we'll he's kept on a good schedule. Surprisingly it was still breakfast and one of the guards who were monitoring the hallways led her to the dining area even though she knew where it was. Madeline promptly day down and started to pile food on her plate.

"Good morning to you too my deplorable niece." Mycroft greeted sarcastically.

"I only wanted to grace you with my ever so pleasing presence, horrendous uncle. " She replied teasingly through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Mycroft sighed, set his utensil down, and looked down. "Madeline, I need to bring something to your awareness..."

She slowed her chewing down and swallowed. "... and that would be?"

"You are going to be staying with me for six months," he looked up to make eye contact with her. "John is transferring you to another school, a public one, and yo-" Madeline stood up and slammed her hands on the table interrupting him.

"The fucking bloody hell I am! You aren't going to take me from my friends, and sending me to a fucking snob school for pricks!" Madeline shouted.

"Madeline Wilder Ann Holmes you will not talk to me in such a manner, or in that tone of voice." Mycroft sternly replied leaning forward. "The choice has already been made and fulfilled. Your father and godfather agree with what has been done, and even suggested that weekly drug tests to be administered."

"I don't fucking care if they agree." Madeline growled "you are not going to fucking do this to me!"

Mycroft rose slowly and towered over his brother's defiant daughter. "You will do as I say while you are under m-"

Madeline threw her water into his face and glared at him. Before she knew what happened Madeline's head slammed into the table, and forced to the ground in an arm bar. She tried to fight back but when she did Mycroft put more pressure on her arm till she screamed.

He leaned down close to her ear and in an angry rumble he said "I rule over you miss Wilder, I am your commander... are we clear?"

After a long minute of silence Madeline replied, "transparently sir."

Mycroft released his grip, and stood her up. "Now go to your room."

She turned her back walked to the door, but before she left Madeline told Mycroft to eat a bag a dicks, and left. Once she got to get room she instantly went to her bathroom and filled her tub with scalding hot water. Madeline's bathroom was the only place she had a her own without any cameras, but in trade it was inspected every other day. She stripped, grabbed her favorite book by Sigman Freud off her book shelf, and hopped into the tub. Madeline read until her stomach loudly complained about not having food, so without drying off or putting on a towel she got up and went to grab food.

Much to her surprise her father was lying down on her bed. Madeline made no effort to cover herself, grabbed a sandwich from her fridge and sat on the bed next to him. About half way through her sandwich sherlock finally spoke.

"Why?" He asked while propping himself up on his elbows.

"To which situation?" She inquired back, and set her sandwich down.

"why would you do all of this?" Sherlock looked Madeline over from bottom to top and remained in eye with her


	3. Chapter 3

"Well," she began "at first it was because some of my friends started and invited me. That night... it was amazing. That's why I didn't show up to school for two days. After that I found myself a dealer, road the high to solve cases, and found a place to be for the crash before I froze. Half the money would go to my habits, the other half would go to a savings. When I saw the numbers rise the more exciting it was, so I continued, and only when things started going down hill did I leave clues for either of you to find. Then the cycle started, and Mycroft cut off the cycle, and the cash..." Madeline sighed and laid down on her right side to face her father but stared blankly at his arm. Sherlock laid back down and adjusted his position to see his daughter better.

"You know when everyone says it'll be okay, isn't that what people do?" Sherlock asked. Even though he wasn't much of a father, he was still human, and had a bit of a caring side to him.

Madeline was silent. She grew up in an average house so she could easily confirm, that's exactly what people said, expecially in America, but she didn't say anything. She curled up into sherlocks side and clutched his chest and began to cry . Madeline didn't want sympathy, all she wanted was comfort. Sherlock put his hand over her fist. He needed to talk with Mycroft about what he and his daughter had been doing together, sure he had his suspicions, but he needed everything to be clear.

"Is there anything else..." Sherlock started to say but his sentence trailed off once he realized his daughter had fallen asleep.

He sat there for a few minutes before heading off and went to Mycroft's office. John was talking with him about Madeline's new schooling. They of course we're talking about the nearest public school for her to go to and how her credits would transfer. Sherlock let them discuss what was best because for the next few months Madeline would be with Mycroft, and if she wanted to sherlock was planning on letting her go back to her secondary school. The subject between the two suddenly changed to his daughter's drug habit. He expected the demand that john had, which was every week she needed to pee in a cup. Sherlock didn't mind that at all.

"Do you have anything to add? She is your daughter sherlock." Mycroft finally asked him.

"I only ask you keep a close eye on her while she's going to school, and be uncle-y or whatever. I'm sure with physical and mental comfort will help with her transition and end her inherited habits... come along john, we have an otter and a hedgehog on the loose to find." Sherlock said and left the room, he found a sour taste in his mouth thinking about how far she had gone to follow him, even if was unintentional.

John cleared his throat, "um alright, well you have everything, and if you need anything more, you know where to find me " he nodded and headed out to catch up with the detective.

Madeline woke up to an empty bed which was to be expected. She got up and walked over to her dresser, half way with getting clothes for the day Madeline froze. After a little bit Mycroft walked in and started to finish dressing her, and sat her down on the floor. He wasn't going to give her her medicine while indecent, that'd be cruel. He lifted her her right sleeve, cleaned a small spot of skin, gave her an injection, and put a bandaid over it. Mycroft pulled out his watch to time how long it would take her to be normal. Forty five seconds later she raised her left hand and felt the spot she was given her shot.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning." Madeline apologized and leaned on him.

Mycroft put his hand on her back, "Do you think you can be civilized and sit for a meal?"

Madeline nodded, and they went to the dinning room. The table was cleaned up from this morning, and set for what she assumed as dinner. She felt bad because he had taken at least thus entire day off for just her. She didn't let this pester her and she sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

(Short warning, I'm going to be out of the country for a couple of weeks, so there might be a longer than normal delay between chapters. I'm sorry this one took so long, I ended up super sick and my writing kinda stalled, but here it is! )

Two servers gave them their dinner, filled their glasses, and removed the silver domes from the plates.  
"Prost, und guten apetite." Madeline told her uncle while looking him in the eye and raising her glass.  
He did the same and they started eating, half way through the meal Mycroft stopped.  
"To bring up the subject from breakfast..." he waited for her response, but she just nodded and continued eating. "Sherlock, john, and I have chosen a school for you to transfer to once the month is over, and to stay till you graduate or when sherlock changes his mind. You'll be staying with me for five extra months with weekly check ins to make sure you're clean. After the five months, you'll be heading back to baker street. The three of us have chosen to do this for your benefit. Do you understand?" He calmly and collectedly finished.  
Madeline held up a finger to signal that she needed a moment and told him yes. She figured that she needed to start making up for the trouble she caused this morning. Mycroft thanked her, and they continued on with their meal as of nothing had happened. Now full and tired Madeline went to her room and fell asleep in her clothes. She woke up a few minutes later and sat up in her bed completely confused, someone had been in her room.  
Madeline walked over to her dresser and found her coke set, all prettied up and laid out. She looked around and still didn't find anyone, but then she heard footsteps in the hall. Madeline quickly shoved her kit in the top dresser and when she slammed it shut the door opened. The man in the suit kept his back to her as he closed her bedroom door.  
"Well well well, Madeline you shouldn't be hiding things now should you?" He said finally turning to her.  
Madeline didn't move, it was Moriarty. He waltzed over to her dresser and gently pulled out her kit.  
"This stuff is fun you know, makes us just like daddy dearest, oh and the thrill, now that is great. " he went on while setting up a hit.  
"If you don't tell, I won't tell. Plus Mycroft is out for a while, he won't notice..." She said quietly staring.  
"Oh you have my word, Maddy, and this... is for you."Moriarty handed her a syringe and a tie.  
Madeline reached for the tie, and sat up in her bed glistening with sweat. That was a first for her. She laid on her side and stared at the newly placed digital clock. It dimly luminated her room with a shade of blue. Madeline kept her eyes fixed on the clock and watched the numbers go from 0435 to 1935. Time relative to her flew by, and she was glad about that as she once again drifted into slumber.  
The next morning Madeline took a shower and headed to the work out room which had two treadmills, a water cooler, table, and a door leading to the sauna. Mycroft was already on one, so she hopped on the one next to him and set it to a little faster than him.  
"Have you been eating Madeline? Your looking a bit thin." Mycroft asked her even though he already knew the answer.  
"Haven't been very hungry lately, and do you want to go out for salads after this?" She played along, and put her plan into action.  
He thought about it for a minute. "Do you promise to behave yourself in a public setting?"  
"Why wouldn't I? Madeline replied and went on with her fast jog.  
Mycroft sighed and and did the same. After a while they both went to the sauna, and relaxed.  
"What was your nightmare about this time?" He asked half way through their sauna session.  
"Mmmmoriarty." She breathed "it's always him. "  
"He his dead Madeline, there's no way he'll ever get to you again." He reassured her.  
Madeline pulled her legs up to her chest and fingered the old bullet wound going over bad memories. Mycroft put his hand over hers to stop her hand along with her mind, and then walked out of the room. After a couple of minutes gathering herself, she left the room as well to go get dressed to go out.


End file.
